It's Not Fair
by singingharlot
Summary: It wasn't fair. When did the chaser become the chase-ee? Friendship fic, although it can be taken as AkuRoku.


**Title:** It's Not Fair  
**Warnings:** **OOC **(no explanation necessary) and others. If you see more, feel free to flame me about them.  
**Pairings:** Axel and Roxas. Could be pairing, but mostly friendship.  
**Word Count:** 615-ish.  
**Disclaimer:** :P I wish I owned it. I also wish I own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Squall Leonhart, Final Fantasy XII, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Needless to say, they're all not mine. :D Just an obsessed fangirl's wishful thinking.

* * *

_Roxas: "No one would miss me."_

_Axel: "That's not true! ... I would. :("_

* * *

It wasn't fair, Axel decided.

It wasn't supposed to hurt him, or bother him, or even affect him. It wasn't supposed to end like this in the first place. In the beginning, he wouldn't even care. In the beginning, he didn't even know who XIII was, didn't care who he was.

In the beginning, it was always XIII chasing after him. Talking, chatting, joking, and pranking.

Demyx was the only one in the whole Organization that Axel could've called a friend. He was the only one who bothered to do something that wasn't work-related. Axel could've had fun and relaxed with the other member, because they understood that perhaps Xemnas was wrong, and maybe they did have hearts, and they could actually feel.

And then Roxas came, and butted his head into Axel's life.

It wasn't like Axel was interested in a friendship with a short, runty teenager, especially the prized toy of Xemnas. Though Axel doesn't exactly remember how old he was, he was sure his Somebody wouldn't keep an angsty, volatile 14-year-old as a friend.

But Roxas persevered, arguing that no one else in the Organization was interesting – and hey! That flattered Axel a lot. He couldn't stop grinning for an hour or so after hearing that. And he couldn't stop poking fun at Roxas for saying that, and asking, "Do you remember, runt?"

That was how his catchphrase began, "Got it memorized?"

Roxas helped him with it, begrudgingly, although the first time he said something like that, Roxas laughed long and hard at him.

Then they stuck together, and it wasn't just Axel and Demyx anymore. It was Axel and Demyx and Roxas.

And then it slowly edged into being Axel and Roxas, because fire and water couldn't mix and it was a need for companionship that bound them together in the first place.

He became more and more attached to Roxas as time went on, because hey! That kid could sure prank! They had a lot of fun annoying Xemnas (and getting Roxas off of his A-list), breaking Vexen's lab, stealing Zexion's books, pouring black dye into Marluxia's shampoo, and gelling down Larxene's antennae in her sleep.

They were equal then. They had fun. All was alright in Axel's world, even if he was a Nobody and even if he was sure he had a heart and even if he knew he had feelings, especially around his now best friend.

And then his world crashed.

Roxas found out that it wasn't a fluke that he could wield the Keyblades. He was devastated when he found out that he was the Nobody to the Keyblade Master. He wondered and wondered what else the Superior had hid from him.

Slowly, he moved further away from Axel, embittered by his own questions. He became a cold teenager, no longer laughing, no longer pranking, and definitely no longer the best friend that Axel had.

But Axel didn't give up on him. Though originally it was Roxas chasing him, Axel figured it was time to do the chasing. And he chased after a suddenly ambitious Roxas who planned to defect the Organization.

Except he didn't think it would hurt so much, that it would hurt _so bad_.

Now he knew for sure that he had a heart, that he had feelings, even if he was a Nobody. But to be sure of it because of Roxas abandoning him... To have his first known feelings because of the chaser suddenly becoming the chase-ee...

It wasn't fair.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was... skimming a smutty AkuRoku fic for no particular reason (not even interest) when I was suddenly hit by a thought. _Why did Axel become friends with Roxas?_ Roxas was a teenager, a mere kid to him. He wasn't even 15. So why was Axel interested in him? (And I highly doubt he was actually a pedophile. lol) And this came to be.

Any comment is appreciated!


End file.
